


无人驾驶

by Pleuvoirzz



Category: hbfv
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleuvoirzz/pseuds/Pleuvoirzz





	无人驾驶

“神爱世人，叫一切信他的，不至死亡，反得永生。”

 

一

 

宋旻浩浑身是汗从健身房走出时已近零点，京都的大雪从入夜下到如今也没有停歇，酒店里与外头温差极大，暖风缓缓通在走道里，教人感到更加黏腻不适。

电梯打开时他与其中的李昇勋正好对上，李昇勋似是正好  
外出归来，搭在臂弯里的大衣上还有星点雪化的水迹。宋旻浩目光收回，走进电梯按下楼层。

电梯稳定向上运行，宋旻浩倚着墙忽而开口：“哥是要去找秦禹哥吗？”

23和24两个相邻的楼层俱被按亮，经纪人订房出了差错，最终仍是队内大哥金秦禹妥协，一人去住了23楼。

“嗯，有点事。”同强势高大的外表相反，李昇勋说话时总是一股懒洋洋的腔调。他好像无意解释详情，一句话便略略带过。宋旻浩也懒得追问，他们的关系从来都没有粉丝以为的那么亲密。

Alpha与Alpha之间总是相互戒备，彼此信息素的相互排斥注定了他们无法有什么深情厚谊，能够堪堪维持和平在经纪人看来已是皆大欢喜，自然也不会有更多强求。

李昇勋在23楼出了电梯，电梯门阖上时一股若有似无的omega信息素顺着缝隙飘入，宋旻浩几乎在瞬间就进入戒备状态，这股玫瑰味甜的出奇，单单闻到他便已经喉头发痒，浑身血液隐隐发烫。

23楼有omega正在发情。

宋旻浩深呼吸近十下才将身体里生理性的渴望压下，酒店里出现发情的omega很正常，只是不知道为什么熟到这种地步都仍未被标记。他走出电梯时突然又觉得好笑，那种味道，整个23楼的Alpha估计都疯了。

他顺着壁灯朝走廊尽头走，掏出房卡准备开门时隔壁的房门被突然打开，衣着凌乱的陌生omega男性抱着衣服步履蹒跚地扶着墙走出来，经过宋旻浩时抬头看了他一眼，面色潮红双眸水润，一看便知是刚刚经历过激烈的性事，更不用提顺着大开的房门飘出来的淫靡气息。

宋旻浩皱了皱眉头，目送着omega双腿打颤地缓缓走远，姜昇润玩的可真够狠的。

“呀，不是我说，要是所有Alpha都像哥这么禁欲，我看大韩民国离灭绝也不远了。”

宋旻浩扭头，松松垮垮系着浴袍露出大片胸膛的姜昇润正倚着门框啧啧摇头。冰冷带呛的薄荷味Alpha信息素在空气里旁若无人地弥漫，宋旻浩压下胸口上涌的生理性厌恶，淡淡地开口：“才刚过12点，今天你的性致真是短的出奇。”

“是吗？”姜昇润抱着臂又突然笑了，带点玩味的意味：“哥知道的，这些人都不能在我床上过夜的呀。”他伸出手指边端详边道：“留太晚也没什么意思。”

宋旻浩懒得理他，丢下一句晚安便直接进了门。四人当中私生活过的最混乱的当属忙内姜昇润，人畜无害的外表下是罕为人知的嚣张而恶劣的Alpha本性，来日本巡演的一个星期每天走出他房门的都是不同的omega。李昇勋曾摸着下巴问他哪儿找来那么多飞蛾扑火的床伴，姜昇润边摆弄着手里的相机边回答：“哥想要像我一样，那不是简单的很吗？”

如果拿去爱豆的头衔，李昇勋便是一个彻头彻尾的顶级富二代，和他们这些打工族不同，刚成年他手里已经有了从父亲手中继承而来的百分之二十的公司股份，平时虚虚挂着次长的头衔，实际上已经是默认的下任老板。只要他肯，有的是大把爬床的人。

他不免又想到住在楼下的金秦禹，夹在他们三个之间队内唯一的Beta。和三个成分各异的Alpha不同，金秦禹大概是最像正常人的那一个。他是天生的爱豆，有比omega还要柔美的外形，性格理性而克制，命中注定要干这一行。宋旻浩回想起23楼浓腻的玫瑰香，金秦禹应该不会受到太大影响。

毕竟他是个Beta。

热水从淋浴头喷刷而下，浴室里很快浮起白茫的水雾，浑身湿透的宋旻浩抬起手指，在半透明的玻璃门上写下数字。

7。

这是金秦禹和他分开的第7年。

 

二

 

刚走出电梯的李昇勋有瞬间的惊愕，空气中稀薄的omega信息素几乎无孔不入，走廊里已经有敏锐而不得其法的Alpha四处走动。他无声的骂了一句脏话，又加快了脚步走至金秦禹房间的隔壁套房，打开房门钻了进去。

房间里静得落针可闻，惟有偶尔哗啦的水声。李昇勋沉着脸往浴室里走，过分浓烈而甜腻的信息素味道早就让他起了反应，身体内血液奔流炙热，轰隆隆鼓噪着耳膜。越往里身下的胀痛便越发强烈，而他也终于见到了放满水的浴缸里手脚蜷缩的金秦禹。

李昇勋嘴角抖了抖，在生理性无解的情欲中仍剥离出片刻理智来嘲讽正躲在浴缸里的男人。藏在水里有什么用，omega的信息素仍会穿过水分子之间的间隙向外泄露。他从大衣里拿出针剂，又一把将金秦禹从水中拉出来，浴缸中的冷水在动作间溅出，将李昇勋的领口和袖子一并打湿。

“喂，醒醒。”他拍拍金秦禹的脸，哪怕浸在刺骨的冷水中金秦禹的脸依旧透着潮红，平时白皙到病态的皮肤此刻由内而外的发着粉色，衬衫下的身体热度惊人，整个人比起完全成熟的水蜜桃也有过之而无不及。

大概是感知到了旁人的存在，金秦禹自我保护的机制在此刻也依旧运作。他颤抖着想要推开将他抱在怀中的男人，李昇勋忍到理智近乎崩溃，低喘着让他安静点，手上动作却没有停止，撕开针剂包装，艰难地将它注射进金秦禹的身体里。

“我迟早要干死你……”李昇勋说话时近乎咬牙切齿。

注射完抑制剂的金秦禹总算彻底陷入昏睡，李昇勋帮他换了浴袍又一把将其抱起。套间里无处不在的omega信息素像是玫瑰开到荼靡，高贵疏离又浓郁诱人。李昇勋推开窗户，寒风挟卷雪花蓦然而至，让他近乎失控的信息素也被缓缓排出。

好。

接下来该到金秦禹帮他了。

李昇勋抱着男人走进卧室，将他安置在床后慢条斯理地解了皮带。身下叫嚣的欲望并没有因为始作俑者停止发情而产生分毫好转，他取出性器，俯身同金秦禹嘴唇交叠。金秦禹的嘴唇甜的惊人，他叼在嘴里反复啮咬，还未彻底散去的信息素缠绕他向来理智的神经，李昇勋喘息着开始自渎。

片刻后他打开浴袍下金秦禹不着寸缕的双腿，整个人也跨坐到他两腿之间，一边舔咬着男人颈侧一边顺着膝盖缓缓抚上光滑白皙的大腿，手上滑腻紧致的触感让他的脑海几乎沸腾。李昇勋松开另一只正在自渎的手，双手在金秦禹臀上握了握，被动张开的角度显出几分情色，李昇勋眼神发暗，将自己的性器放置在他的臀下，缓缓阖上了金秦禹的双腿，俯身在那缝隙中抽插。

大腿内侧的皮肤紧而温热，此刻却被性器磨的发红，李昇勋动作越来越快，嘴唇一路滑上男人肩头，留下黏而暧昧的水渍。他强迫自己忽略金秦禹颈后脆弱的腺体，金秦禹还在昏睡，哪怕因为刚刚注射完抑制剂李昇勋并不敢有太大的动作，身下人这副任人宰割的模样到底让他产生了隐秘的快感。最后关头来临，李昇勋吻至男人耳侧，在重重喘息后尽数泻出，把男人的大腿打湿成一片泥泞。

 

“……这是……你欠我的……”

 

三

 

金秦禹清醒时才发现身侧多出了一个男人，房间里omega的信息素已经淡得微不可闻，他双腿间有隐隐的灼痛，摸了一把却干燥得很。

他微微吐出一口气，又捱过一次发情期。

男人在旁侧嗤笑出声，金秦禹爬起来看他，李昇勋正衣冠楚楚地坐着抽烟，斜斜看向他的眼神慵懒而薄情，金秦禹摸不准他什么意思。

“我说，”他吐出一口烟，“我给哥善后这么多年，下次发情，不如让我标记了吧。”

“开什么玩笑……”听完这种混话金秦禹也毫不在意，他掀开被子下床，赤脚踩在安哥拉长毛地毯上。李昇勋的眼神跟着纤细的足踝，又回想起它刚刚在自己手中的触感。

金秦禹站在落地镜前细细查看，发现自己颈侧和锁骨上的吻痕时沉下脸望过来，李昇勋抖掉烟灰朝他点点头，这是大方承认的意思。

他白白做了这么多年慈善，为了不刺激金秦禹甚至还长年贴着抑制贴，捞一点回报又算得了什么。他商人本性，并不觉得自己做的不对，这次没有回本，他所求的只会更多。

金秦禹知道同他争辩也是徒劳，他对自己昏迷前发生的事还有些许印象，去浴室捡回自己湿透的衣服便倚在门口垂着眉目：“我要回去了。”

这间套房是李昇勋得知他突然发情时赶忙订下的，原先的客人收了他数额不菲的支票欢天喜地的走了，这也是这么多年来的惯例，如果被发现有omega发情，住在金秦禹隔壁至少能够混淆视听，不会怀疑到他身上。

“这么多年”是一个重点，说明他和李昇勋保有这个秘密已经不是一时半刻。

李昇勋和金秦禹是同年的练习生。金秦禹生的扎眼，唇红齿白精致秀气，很少见会有Beta漂亮成这个样子。

宣传部的部长是个秃顶大肚的中年Alpha，屈尊降贵同这群没有背景的小练习生聚餐。几瓶酒灌下去精虫上脑，叫了金秦禹出门，大着舌头说自己能让他马上出道，只要他能够付出一些妥协交换。

光线阴暗的KTV包厢里，部长用赤裸的目光刮过金秦禹的后背与臀线，他叫他脱掉裤子撅起屁股，却遭到了近乎冷硬的拒绝。部长头脑不甚清醒，刚要发怒却发现已经走至门口的漂亮男人忽而软倒在地上。

金秦禹体内的抑制剂正在火速失效，发情热来势汹汹，打的他措手不及。部长也在这同时闻到了逸散到空气里成熟而暧昧的玫瑰香，教他几乎立刻就红了眼睛。他死死压住地上的omega，一只手颤抖着开始解裤子。金秦禹能感觉到Alpha的信息素把自己身体某处刺激得水流不止，一只不属于自己的手已经顺着裤缝滑进去玩弄起他的性器，浓重的酒精味打在自己的颈侧，部长贴着他的后颈：“原来倒是个宝贝……”

“等我好好享受完……我再标记你……”

身下的男人挣扎不止，部长却不以为意，他仍以为这不过是一个再柔弱不过的omega，直到有硬物生生砸在他后脑，抬手去摸是全是粘稠温热的液体。

金秦禹艰难地推开身上死猪一样的男人，他摸到烟灰缸时便下了重手，也不知道如今部长是死是活。汩汩的血沾湿了KTV的地毯，在微弱的的灯光下显得血腥又快活。包厢里静得出奇，外头走调的歌声传进来反倒让金秦禹更加清醒。

要逃，必须要逃。逃到哪里不重要，再过两个小时他便会完全进入发情期，他现在必须找到一支抑制剂。金秦禹强迫自己站稳，出门时也不忘严实地锁上包厢的门。

他不敢坐电梯，只能顺着楼梯口往下跑，刚下去两个楼层，金秦禹的脚步生生顿住。李昇勋正背倚在围栏上抽烟，背后荒诞的首尔夜色温柔又迷醉，二人对峙着，如同两个命定的宿敌。

不知道过了多久，也许是半分钟，也许是一瞬间，李昇勋将烟头在围栏上按灭，含笑的声音里莫名带出两分冷硬。

“哈……Surprise。”

 

 

四

 

“你如果再狠点，把朴尚辉弄死。”

“也免得我费这么大功夫。”

一个星期后，李昇勋走进他的单人宿舍扔下这两句话。

金秦禹在那个冬夜的楼道里撞见李昇勋时，没有想到事情的发展走向竟会如此。李昇勋打完电话报了包厢号码，又不知道从哪里搞来了omega抑制剂，给他注射完之后只摆摆手让他走。

“血流得那么多，挺吓人是吧？”李昇勋摇摇头：“可惜了，人没死成。”

金秦禹后来才知道李昇勋的背景，他隐晦地问过朴尚辉的下场，李昇勋忙着逗狗，心不在焉地回复：“应该在某个精神病疗养所吧。”

李昇勋说他在做慈善的确没错，从第一次帮他起到现在，近五年里他都是身边唯一知道他真实身份也依旧帮忙隐瞒的人。多年抑制剂的副作用，金秦禹的发情期越来越紊乱无常，在无法面面俱到的时刻李昇勋的确帮助良多。

金秦禹走进隔壁真正属于自己的房间，李昇勋跟在身后却没有进去。有目光落在自己背上如影随形，金秦禹终于忍不住回头，只看到李昇勋抱着大衣站在门口，目光沉得像京都凌晨的雪夜。

见他回头，李昇勋露出一个笑来。

“金秦禹，我不是白白为你做这么多的，你要明白。”

 

 

 

第二天，金秦禹不出意料的发烧了。

强行抑制发情期会往往让他持续发热好几天，金秦禹也不以为意，将自己裹得严严实实，在去演唱会彩排的途中昏昏沉沉睡了一路。

下车时姜昇润叫醒他，金秦禹睁眼发现自己已经靠在姜昇润的肩上，他微皱着眉头看他，姜昇润仍是一副天生无辜的模样：“哥靠着我能睡得更舒服些。”

金秦禹揉了揉眉心，姜昇润跟在他背后下车又叫住他，自然而然地帮他整理围巾：“哥吃感冒药了吗？待会儿要不要去医院？”

又冷又呛的薄荷味信息素在鼻尖盘旋，金秦禹将半张脸埋进围巾里：“吃了。”停一停又开口：“你有味道。”

姜昇润愣了半晌才反应过来金秦禹再说他的信息素，姜昇润并不习惯时刻贴着抑制贴，但是因为演唱会上人数过多，贸然张扬的Alpha信息素难免引起混乱，公司在这种时刻都是强制他们贴抑制贴的。但是这是彩排，有味道又怎么了？

姜昇润难免觉得有点委屈，仍是听了哥哥的话从助理背包里翻来翻去掏出一支抑制喷雾往后颈喷了喷，完事儿了才赶紧跟上金秦禹。

宋旻浩落在最后，看着前面两个人的背影又移开目光，什么都没说。

第二天的演唱会排演了新环节，彩排时团队cody把成员们叫到更衣间试新服装，金秦禹拎着衣架上下逡视，只能慢吞吞地解开围巾。

一声惊呼在耳边响起，金秦禹闭了闭眼，将围巾整理放好，不想去看cody姐姐的大惊小怪。

“秦禹……你就不知道小心一点？”大片大片的吻痕像凋落的花瓣，三三两两散布在男人的颈侧。cody姐姐啧啧讶异，她表面上是为了舞台效果担心，实际则是吃瓜吃得乐不思蜀。

金秦禹低头换上黑色演出服，眼睛都不曾抬过：“明天就会好的。”

成员们到底听到了声响，聚拢过来看时都不可避免的沉默了。金秦禹从来都是最禁欲克制的那一个，身为Beta他对性欲的渴求也比Alpha低很多。姜昇润从未见过这样子的金秦禹，脑子里的愤怒几乎烧断他名为理智的神经，可表面上他仍是平静的。

“秦禹哥昨天晚上和别的Alpha过夜了吗？”他笑意盈盈的问。

金秦禹抬起头，三个人都站在身侧，宋旻浩不知道在想些什么，李昇勋只用薄薄一双眼含笑看他，他的眼型狭长又锋利，总让人有一不小心就被割得头破血流的错觉。

只有金秦禹知道，李昇勋现在的笑容里带着多大的恶意。

这一趟是躲不过去了，于是他摇摇头， 自顾自地穿上外套：“不是，是个omega。”

“谁？哥认识了我不认识的omega吗？”姜昇润脑子转得飞快：“昨天晚上寿司店那个？”

金秦禹顺着他的话想起那个温顺而腼腆的omega，似乎是他们的粉丝，还单独要了他的签名 光是说话脸就已经透出害羞的粉色。他含含糊糊的点头，也没有正面回答，只想将这件事糊弄过去。

好在没人追问。

 

 

五

 

彩排无波无澜地过去，第二天李昇勋留下的吻痕果然消退，演唱会大获成功。大家相处依旧，也没人再提起任何不合时宜的话题。

直到要离开京都回国的前一夜。

金秦禹待在酒店对面的唱片店消磨时间，电话铃声突兀的响起，他捂住听筒向店员投去歉意的眼神，这才接起电话。

“怎么了昇润？”

电话那头的男声气息似是有些许不畅，姜昇润没有多说，只让他去一趟他的房间。

金秦禹没有多想，拿起挑好的唱片后付好钱就匆匆推开店门。未融的积雪覆盖住整座城市，寒风呼号着穿过大街小巷，卷落枯枝上的薄雪扬起一阵白雾，金秦禹呼出一口热气便将眼前的一切氤氲模糊，他垂头避过随着冷风肆虐的冰雪渣滓，穿过马路向酒店大堂走。

太冷了，像是某部电影里开篇冰寒而残酷的预示。

电梯在24楼停下，金秦禹顺着走廊往尽头走，暖气太重，金秦禹感觉背后似乎出了汗，一阵一阵的粘腻。他动了动脖子，接着往里走，直到忽然听到前方传来轻微的呜咽。

离姜昇润的房间越近，呜咽声便愈加明显，转变成时高时低的呻吟，像潮水一般起伏跌宕。金秦禹木着脸站在门口，房门虚掩着，那些让人脸红心跳的动静就是从这道缝隙里飘出来。有软绵绵的日语在颤抖着喊“不要”，姜昇润的笑低低地传来。

“真不要吗？嗯？”姜昇润的日语很好，此刻声线性感又暗哑。

里面的omega又开始浪叫，空气里缠绕的信息素浓得像刚刚融化的薄荷奶糖。金秦禹听得手背青筋暴起，额角一跳一跳的阵痛，他深吸一口气，一脚踹开姜昇润的房门。

大床上姜昇润按着omega白皙的窄腰狠撞，并没有因为外来人的闯入而停下节奏，后入的姿势让金秦禹把姜昇润青筋虬结的性器看得一清二楚，那omega听见声响仓惶回头，与金秦禹正正对视。

是那个害羞的，腼腆的，跟他说话他都会脸红的，寿司店里的侍应生。

姜昇润就是要他俩面对面看清，omega还没来得及再看，姜昇润已经伸手覆上那双鹿一般被情色沾湿的双眼。他的动作越发用力，深入深出，每一下都顶到最里头。蒙住眼的omega被刺激得两腿发颤，臀部高高翘起似是要承受更多，他被操弄得神思模糊，一双嗓子喊的嘶哑，根本顾不上突然出现的金秦禹。

“……呃啊……啊、啊……”

omega浑身赤裸，像是一条被干得失神的滑溜溜的鱼，而姜昇润却甚至连浴袍系带都不曾解开，他俯身握住身下人高高翘起的性器上下套弄却不让他射精，omega被弄得几乎要在情欲里昏死过去。

“秦禹哥你看，你操他时他有这么爽吗？”姜昇润面朝金秦禹挑眉一笑，他说的是韩语，说完又一记狠狠的挺身，omega并不懂他的意思，叫得却愈加高昂。

“姜昇润，”金秦禹神色不变，声音也如往常一般，甚至不带任何情绪的起伏，惟有手心几乎被指甲盖掐出血来。

“你这次，”

“做的太过了。”

他并不看姜昇润，转头就出了房间，门把阖上的瞬间耳畔的喧鸣才缓缓平息。金秦禹闭着眼深吸一口气，扭头时却发现不远处的熟悉人影。

宋旻浩面色铁青地站在那里。

 

 

六

 

四个人里，和金秦禹走得最近的成员其实是姜昇润。

往事追溯起来仿佛已经在久远的上个世纪，十五岁时他从荏子岛搬到釜山，母亲与父亲离婚多年，在金秦禹即将分化的时刻她总算想起自己还有这么一个儿子。金秦禹的母亲是一个漂亮冷淡的omega，因为痛恨自己身不由己的命运，对儿子的期望便也无限严苛。

她离开海岛上懦弱无能的Alpha，转身却投进了另一个有钱有势的Alpha的怀抱，厌憎omega在不同Alpha手中辗转承欢的生活，自己的人生却是最讽刺的注解。

姜昇润那时十二岁，就住在隔壁别墅，二人勉强算得上半生不熟的邻居。

刚刚步入少年时代的姜昇润叛逆又不羁，唯独对他百依百顺。金秦禹仔细想过，姜昇润对自己态度的转变大概来自于一场有始无终的离家出走。大雪纷飞的釜山冬夜，金秦禹在学校的两个街区外捡到据说已经半周不曾归家的男孩。

年轻的男孩窝在早已打烊的书店门口，眼神傲慢又戒备，在灰暗的街区里也有明亮压人的颜色。那时金秦禹以为面前人迟早会分化成蝴蝶一般穿花而过的omega，想了想便将自己的围巾解下，塞到姜昇润怀里。

到底是个孩子，他想。

他在饮品贩卖机前投入数枚硬币，两罐热巧克力骨碌碌滚出来。金秦禹捡起其中一瓶，递到便宜邻居面前。

没几天便听说姜昇润已经回了家，自那之后姜昇润便时常跟在他身侧，张扬恣肆的爪牙在他面前尽数收起，彼此相处仿佛是真正的兄长和弟弟。

金秦禹的十五岁终止在第二年夏天的最后一个月，他分化成了omega。

像是不可逃避的宿命，他的母亲站在门口看向自己高热不退的儿子，像是隔着数十年暗流汹涌的岁月，眼神晦涩难明。金秦禹在迷蒙中试图去分辨，从那按捺不发的怒意中隐约捕捉到一点哀色。

金秦禹想不分明，平时严厉而冷酷的母亲真的在为他悲伤吗？

他最终也没有清楚，当那个夏天结束，他又从釜山搬至首尔。他母亲不再愿意履行抚养的义务，大概是同为omega他的存在无时无刻不在刺痛她自己，金秦禹每个月都会在账户上收到一笔不菲的生活费，而在艺术高中上学的自己也学会了伪装Beta获取更加轻松的生活。姜昇润同金秦禹的短暂交集，便无疾而终地断在那个相顾无言的夏天。

金秦禹二十二岁时，十九岁的姜昇润作为组合预备成员进入公司。

哪怕分化为了Alpha，在金秦禹的印象里姜昇润似乎仍然是那个乖张又柔软的男孩，他对姜昇润有无来由的耐心和宽容，直到这一天，姜昇润亲自提起他的武器，嚣张而强硬地扎进他的心脏。

金秦禹并不能完全摸透他的性格，这么多年以来他对自己一直都像是当年未分化时的态度，黏人，关切，让人莫名的占有欲。可有时候他也会像刚刚那样，用伤害他人的方式来寻求认同。

金秦禹确认，姜昇润刚刚是在挑衅自己。

房间里的叫床声不曾停过，宋旻浩直直走过来，甚至没有请求许可便拉起他的手往外走。他两道浓眉拧在一起，强行压抑着隐怒，身上有风雪严寒的气息。

金秦禹没有挣脱。

二人进了电梯，又在23楼走出，宋旻浩一直拉着金秦禹直到抵达门口才停下。谁也没说话，金秦禹掏出房卡进了门，宋旻浩这才松开他的手。

在金秦禹看不到的地方，他的右手虚虚一握，自我嘲讽着那点不堪的满足和失落。

 

 

七

 

宋旻浩进门先烧水，金秦禹脱下外套叠好，看着他提着水壶走进走出没有说话。

“感冒药呢？”宋旻浩蹲在电视柜前头也没回地翻翻找找，金秦禹回过神来，咳了两声：“遥控器边上。”

宋旻浩捏着那一袋药过来，边看医嘱边问他平时都是怎么吃。按照金秦禹说的份量取了药，宋旻浩向他伸出手掌，药片和胶囊都躺在他手上：“先拿好，我去倒水。”

金秦禹在沙发上坐下，没有问他为什么知道自己没有吃药，有的问题哪怕有答案也仍是无解的。

宋旻浩端着玻璃杯过来，盘腿坐在他面前递给他，金秦禹吃完药便整个人窝进沙发里，宋旻浩伸手过来探他的额头温度他也没有抗拒。

不管原因是室友关系还是多年前不可分说的那一层，金秦禹都不可否认只有他们俩在一起时他才是最轻松的状态。宋旻浩脸上的那层愠怒好像已经随着时间流逝而散去，金秦禹看着额上的手收回，又听见宋旻浩的声音。

“没发烧了。”

金秦禹嗯了声。

“昇润他，很喜欢哥。”

金秦禹转过头去，对上宋旻浩黑沉沉的双眼。宋旻浩像是在陈述一个再普通不过的事实：“他只是不明白。”

不明白什么？金秦禹很想问，不明白omega不是仅仅作为Alpha的玩物而存在，还是不明白要尊重彼此各自的人生。

哪怕他那一晚真的和那个omega一起过夜，姜昇润也不该出于自己的胜负欲去引诱他上床，更何况他们根本没有。那个omega不过是姜昇润怒气的宣泄品。

姜昇润仍是傲慢又叛逆的恶童，金秦禹以为这么多年他应该已经长大了，原来根本没有。

“你刚刚也在生他的气。”金秦禹一针见血地指出。

“他明天就会跟哥道歉的。”宋旻浩看着他的眼睛。

“但他还是不会明白。”金秦禹垂下眼来。

他感受到浓重的困倦，刚刚被姜昇润的胡闹折腾得筋疲力尽，感冒药此刻也有效地发挥作用，才说了两句金秦禹便阖上了双眼。隐隐约约听有人叫他去床上睡，他没理，宋旻浩只能把被子抱过来给他盖上。

不知过了多久，他又被人裹在被子里抱起，稳稳地放在了床上。

 

“晚安，秦禹哥。”

 

金秦禹落到了梦里。

 

宋旻浩回到24楼，发现姜昇润正裹着羽绒服蹲在自己的门口玩手机，他的房门倒是大开着，那个omega也不见了身影。宋旻浩走至他身前，用脚尖踢了踢他浴袍下光秃秃的小腿：“让开。”

姜昇润于是关了手机站起来，把双手揣在口袋里：“秦禹哥呢？”

宋旻浩的房卡掏到一半，听了这话面上不由得带出几分讥讽：“问我？你怎么不自己去看他？”

姜昇润咂了咂嘴，像是在回味些什么：“这样就没意义了……呀！！！”

“你疯了吗宋旻浩！！！”

宋旻浩的动作来得突然，姜昇润被大力掼到走廊墙上，平时待人接物处处漫不经心的男人此刻正用手臂紧紧卡着他的脖颈，宋旻浩今日穿了一身黑，袖口因剧烈动作而微微下落，露出流畅而有力的小臂线条。

姜昇润的后背紧贴着墙壁，身体上最脆弱的部位受到毫不作伪的威胁，他几乎在瞬间便汗毛炸起，不由自主地向空气中分泌出高浓度的Alpha信息素。

在浓的几乎要刺痛大脑皮层的薄荷味信息素里宋旻浩仍旧不为所动。他表情森冷，一双眼像盛满了寒冰，沉得毫无感情，姜昇润终于后知后觉眼前的哥哥是要跟他来真的，他在短暂错愕后自如地调整出攻击性的姿态，不妥协地向眼前人露出一个笑来。

他也不是玩不起。

出人意料地，宋旻浩松开了手。他深深地看他一眼，后退半步又掏出房卡开门，刚刚的针锋相对像是从未发生，姜昇润几乎愣住。

“别欺负他。”

关上门时，姜昇润听到宋旻浩的声音。

 

八

 

第二天去机场的路上，姜昇润果然向他道歉。

原本和金秦禹同乘的李昇勋被挤到后一辆车里，姜昇润提着两杯冰美式弓腰钻进保姆车，二人对上目光，金秦禹恹恹地回过头将脸埋进围巾里。

“秦禹哥，我错了。”姜昇润挨着他坐下，一杯咖啡递到他面前，金秦禹从假寐中睁开眼，什么也没说。

“我真的知道错了，我再也不这样了。”姜昇润将凑过来，他很喜欢skinship，几乎要和金秦禹脸贴脸。

“那个omega其实不怎么样的……”见无人理会，他开始小声嘟囔，金秦禹忍无可忍推开他：“不要随便judge别人。”

开车的经纪人从后视镜里看了二人一眼。

“我……”姜昇润更委屈了：“我不是故意的，我只是想证明我比他好。”比起摇摆不定的omega，他才应该是最好的选择。

“下次你跟谁过夜我都不管了，秦禹哥别生气了。”他摇晃着将冰美式递过来，撒娇起来眼睛里也藏了熟稔的狡黠。金秦禹又想起那个雪夜里满身尖锐与戒备的少年，时空转换重叠出相似的轮廓，少年人拔高抽条，骨节伶仃手指细长，抱起吉他自弹自唱，一把嗓子像星光酿成了蜜，在舞台上无处遁形的灯光下轻轻喊他哥哥。

他无可避免地再次心软。

金秦禹接过弟弟手里的冰饮，经纪人听见他没头没脑的一句：“……最后一次。”

 

飞机驰过跑道，升上万里高空，金秦禹沉在阴坠坠的云端，未曾见到太阳。

机舱里暗得不见五指，耳机里随机播放到一首未曾听过的外国歌曲。金秦禹拢了拢毛毯，在过分舒缓的旋律里放松了神经，他像是踩在柔软的棉花上，须臾周身浓雾散去，才发觉自己站在街道的阴影里。

他在梦里来到两个月前的香港，街上人流如织，说着他听不懂的语言。宋旻浩站在他身前，推开了音像店的玻璃门。他也不觉奇怪，跟着走进去。

这家音像店已经开业有四十年之久，忘了是谁查了旅游攻略，于是一行人也慕名而来。店里放着女声粤语歌，他颇感兴趣，边挑边问随行翻译，这是在唱什么。翻译仔细听了听，笃定的告诉他这首旋律悠扬的歌曲其实是一首苦情歌。

因为她唱，“但凡未得到，但凡是过去。”

“总是最登对。”

摸到书脊的手猛然收回，指腹传来剧痛的烧灼感，金秦禹在这个瞬间猛然惊醒。有冰冷修长的手握住了他的手腕，李昇勋推开窗，隔着云雾有昏暗的光透进来，金秦禹借着光看见李昇勋皱起的眉头。

“怎么了？”他压低了声音。

金秦禹这才反应过来自己仍在回国的航班之上，他摇摇头，右手捞起滑落的毛毯。

“看来是做了噩梦。”李昇勋递过来一杯水。

金秦禹捧着水杯没有否认。梦里的情景两个月前真实的发生过，翻译玩笑间告诉他的歌词既似露骨的谶语，又像是无力的论断，女人的歌声低低回转，当即便让他浑身发冷。

好像有一双手拂去了墓碑上七年间厚重的尘埃，强迫他站在往事的坟墓前沉默注目，十七岁的宋旻浩就在他身后。

质问他为什么不肯回头。

 

 

九

 

宋旻浩的信息素是苦艾酒味。

这种带有微上瘾性的气味让他在学校里大受欢迎，刚刚分化的omega往往对他极为迷恋，在Alpha里他也总是同龄人之间的主导者。生活对他而言几乎是无往不胜，直到他升上高中。

他遇见了一个难题。

某个秋日早晨，宋旻浩第一次见到金秦禹。他捧着诗集坐在活动室的窗侧，皮肤白得像一阵风吹即散的雾气。陌生的Beta少年有削瘦而端正的肩线，垂头时过长的额发遮住眼睛，只露出一段几近完美的下颌线。

他读诗，读金明洙的《花》，少年声线冷淡而清缓，教宋旻浩无端想起祖母的手上叮咚碰撞的玉石镯子。

“某个人也叫出我的名字吧，”

“我也想前往它身边，”

“成为它的花朵。”

纤细修长的手指猛然将诗集阖上，那少年偏头看过来，直直地盯着眼前无礼的男孩，可宋旻浩却觉得那一眼，似乎就这么望进了他的灵魂里。

宋旻浩无法动弹，也说不出话，这副身体似乎已经不再属于他。他呆呆的想，完了。

他爱上了一个Beta。

 

初遇的记忆太分明，在往后的岁月里也要和他纠缠不清。他时常梦见十九岁的金秦禹，连金明洙的诗篇也比不上他的美丽。那时他们隔着半间空旷的活动室，如今年月的河流却已经将其划成天堑。宋旻浩想，他应该走过去亲亲他的。哪怕是在梦里。正因为是在梦里。


End file.
